


This Guy's In Love With You, Pare

by TenshiYuki24



Category: Naruto
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiYuki24/pseuds/TenshiYuki24
Summary: When Sakura meet Sasuke's friend.. who's in love with him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	This Guy's In Love With You, Pare

**Author's Note:**

> Ang kuwentong ito ay linikha para sa Linggo ng SasuSaku.
> 
> Maligayang Linggo ng SasuSaku at Maligayang Buwan ng Wika!
> 
> I do not own Naruto and it's characters. If i did, everyone will be alive and Danzo wouldn't exist.

THIS GUY’S IN LOVE WITH YOU, PARE

Naglalakbay sa isang probinsya sila Sasuke at Sakura nang mapadpad sila sa isang bayan na may binebentang mga TV, refrigerators at iba pa nang tumigil bigla sa paglalakad si Sakura at napahawak siya sa kanyang tiyan, siya ay anim na buwan nang buntis sa kanilang pangalawang anak.

“Bakit ka napatigil? Ayos ka lang ba?”, nag-aalalang nasambit ni Sasuke.

“…ang gwapo ng nasa TV.. pero mas gwapo ka pero gwapo din siya.” Mangiti-ngiting nabanggit ni Sakura habang nakatitig sa mga TV na pinapakilala ang isang proud LGBT na artista kung kaya’t si Sasuke ay napatingin rin sa tinitingnan ng asawa niya.

“Aah.. sikat na pala siya ngayon..” mahinang sabi ni Sasuke ngunit ito’y narinig ni Sakura na sobrang ikinagalak niya.

“Kilala mo siya? Ipakilala mo ako! Sige na, please.” ,tuwang-tuwa na sabi Sakura.

“Ang alam ko dito sa bayan na ito rin siya nakatira ngunit hindi ako sigurado kung kilala pa niya ako..”, sabi ni Sasuke habang nakatingin sa asawa niyang tila mangingiyak dahil hindi matutupad ang nais nito.

“Ganun ba.. Sayang naman pero malay mo kilala ka pa rin niya.. Paano mo siya nakilala?” malungkot na tanong ng buntis niyang asawa.  
.  
.  
.  
“Sasuke??? OH MY GHAD. Ikaw ba yan???”

Biglang napatingin ang mag-asawa sa taong nakashades na nasa loob ng magarang kotse na pang-artista, na nagsambit ng pangalan ni Sasuke.

“Siya yun! Ikaw yung nasa TV!” Buong galak na sigaw ni Sakura nang makita niya ang mukha ng taong nasa loob ng kotse.

“Dali, pumasok kayo sa loob ng kotse at baka may makakita pa sa akin at pagkaguluhan kagandahan ko.” 

Pumasok naman agad si Sakura sa kotse kasunod si Sasuke.

“I missed you so much Sasuke!” Yakap agad kay Sasuke ng artistang nakita nila sa TV. Habang si Sasuke ay tinatapik ang likod nito at nakatingin kay Sakura na masayang nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa.

“Paano kayo nagkakilala?” mausisang tanong ni Sakura.

“Ay, andiyan ka pala! Who you, Tita?”

“Asawa ko.”

“Straight to the point! Ano ba yan! Hindi mo man lang pinagbigyan ilusyon ko, Sasuke. Congrats, girl! Ilang buwan na bago ako maging Tita?”

“Tatlong buwan pa pero sandali.. paano nga kayo nagkakilala?”

“Wait lang girl, ikukwento ko sa iyo pagbaba natin. Malapit na tayo sa pharmacy. Need ko bumili ng ibuprofen. Look at my pouty lips.”

Bumaba sila ng kotse papuntang pharmacy habang pinapakita niya kay Sakura sa cellphone ang litrato niyang namamaga ang kanyang labi.

“Allergic ka diyan. Iba na lang bilhin mo.”

“Doktor ang asawa ko, makinig ka sa kanya.” Biglang sabi ni Sasuke habang nakasunod sa kanila sa likod.

“Proud na proud? Yes, sir. I’ll follow doktora’s advice.”

Pagkatapos nila bumili ng mga gamot. Pumasok sila sa pastry shop na ikinatuwa naman ni Sakura.

“Order ka lang, girl. Ako bahala. Kape lang i-order mo kay Sasuke baka takbuhan tayo kapag binigyan mo ng matamis.”

“Korek! Thank you so much!”

“Malaki ang naitulong ni Sasuke sa akin kaya simpleng bagay lang yan.”

“Ano nga ba ang naitulong niya sa iyo?”

“Love na love ko yan si Sasuke kasi siya ang knight in shining armor ko.”

“Love talaga?”

“Oo girl! Ikaw ba naman ilublob sa tanke ng tubig na muntik ko na ikamatay tapos biglang may lalaking napakapogi na sumagip sa akin. Sino ba naman hindi maiinlove?”

“Ha?! Tangke ng tubig??”

“Kasi naman girl that was 10 years ago. Alam mo naman dati yung mga tulad ko hindi nila bet. Ayun. Pinagtulungan ako ng mga chakaness. Yung height ko pa naman dati kasing liit mo. Kaya di ko reach, nagpakasirena ako sa loob ng tangke. Tapos may Prince Charming na sumagip sa akin. Feeling Ariel ako, girl!” Kilig na kilig na kwento nito kay Sakura.

“Si Ariel sumagip sa prinsipe at si Prince Eric yun hindi si Prince Charming. Glad to know na dumating asawa ko para matulungan ka.” Sabay yakap ni Sakura sa bagong kaibigan niya.

“Huwag kang auto-correct girl, pagbigyan ako sa ilusyon. Tama ka, sobrang nagpapasalamat ako kay Sasuke kasi hindi lang dun ang pagtulong niya. Sinamahan niya ako hanggang makahanap ako ng trabaho at matitirahan at pinakilala niya ako sa mga mababait na taong makatutulong sa akin. Lalo na’t wala na akong mga kapamilya.” Kuwento nito habang nangingilid ang luha niya nang maalala ang nakaraan habang nakayap sa asawa ng kaibigan niya.

Nag-abot ng tissue si Sasuke sa dalawa na dahilan ng malakas na tawa ng mga ito.

“Ang drama natin! Sayang luha ko! May taping pa naman ako mamaya.” Natatawang sambit nito habang nagpupunas ng luha. Ngunit biglang nahampas nito si Sakura sa braso habang nakaturo sa counter ng pastry shop na ikinagulat naman ng buntis.

“Gaga ka, baka manganak ako nang bigla! Ano yun?!”

“Si Kuya pogi! Siya yung sobrang bait na pharmacist kanina na nag-assist sa akin. In love na ako.”

“Huwag marupok, girl. Bukod sa trabaho niya yun, hindi lahat ng mabait sa iyo ay dapat ma-inlove ka na.”

“Makakahanap ka din ng tunay na magmamahal sa iyo.” Nakangiting sabi ni Sasuke.

“I know.. pero mahal mo rin ako di ba?” Tanong ng kaibigan nito.

“…pero mas mahal ko siya.” Nakangiting sabi ni Sasuke habang nakatingin sa kanyang asawa.

“Kinilig ka naman? Kung hindi ka lang buntis, sinabunutan na kita girl. Haba ng hair! Ipakulot ko yan eh.” Natatawang sabi ng kaibigan ni Sasuke habang siya’y nakayakap sa buntis niyang kaibigan.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by my brother, a proud LGBT, with a pouty lips. hahahaha  
> He insists that he's still gorgeous. He truly is, no one can argue. PERIOD.


End file.
